Kinu Nakamozu
}} |kanji = 中百舌鳥 きぬ |romaji = Nakamozu Kinu |status = Alive |age = |gender = Female |height = |family = |occupation = Owner and Manager of Mozuya |manga = Chapter 36 |anime = Episode 17 |voice actor = Aya HisakawaShokugeki no Soma episode 17 credits Shelley Calene-Black (English)http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Food-Wars-Shokugeki-no-Soma/Kinu-Nakamozu/ }} is the owner and manager of Mozuya. She is also the main antagonist of the Karaage Wars Arc. Appearance Kinu has medium length hair which is pulled back and tied into a ponytail, save for a single group of bangs that hangs over the right side of her face. She has a slim figure with a small bust. Her facial expression resembles that of a cat and her eyes appear closed, narrowed down to thin, horizontal lines. When she is agitated, her eyes open a little. She is seen wearing her business uniform during work, and often seen holding and waving a fan. Personality Kinu is generally professional and polite, especially when it comes to her customers and business. However, when she is agitated, her demeanor drastically reverses. She tends to put up a farce with her associates. When Kinu talked to Etsuya Eizan on the phone, she expressed gratitude for his concerns and called him "young master", only to disregard his warnings and berate him when she hung up the phone. She is also prideful about her products and condescending towards younger people, which led to her Karaage store's downfall when she underestimated Sōma Yukihira and his group, who managed to win over her customers by creating a more delicious Kaarage roll while utilizing the businesses in the Sumiredōri Shopping District. She also speaks in a Kyoto dialect. History Little is known about her past. However, during her youth, she had an interest in baseball.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 38, page 16 Sometime after, Kinu eventually started and led her Karaage store, Mozuya to prominence as it has extended around the Kansai region from their headquarters in Kyoto. The fame of her store became well known after she won the "All Japan Karaage Convention" for 3 consecutive years,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 36, page 5 due to her partnership with Etsuya Eizan.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 39, page 16 After the recent renewal of Sumire town station's commercial area, Kinu decided to expand her business in Tokyo with Etsuya, and started an in-station Karaage store nearby the Sumiredōri Shopping District. Her lucrative business decision caused financial distress for many of the local stores at Sumiredōri because of the locational advantage, Mozuya can appeal to many customers who were arriving from all directions.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 37, page 3 As a result, people ignored the shopping district and their number of clients sharply decreased.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 35, pages 9-10 Plot The Karaage War Main article: Karaage Wars Arc During the summer break, as Kinu stood in front of Mozuya, she encountered Sōma Yukihira, Ikumi Mito and Mayumi Kurase who surveyed her store and discovered Yūya Tomita in disguise. She gave a free Karaage sample to Sōma and his friends who were impressed by the strong flavor. When Mayumi asked how it was made, Kinu completely told her the complete recipe as she knew that the four of them were there to survey the competition, confident that her Karaage could not be beaten. However, Sōma responded to her cheekiness, saying that if the Shopping District made a better Karaage dish than hers, it would ruin Mozuya's reputation. Upon hearing Sōma's claim, Kinu belittled their efforts then bid them farewell as she walked back toward her store.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 36, pages 5-11 The next day, Kinu was seen talking to Etsuya over the phone, reassuring the financial situation of her business and her petty encounter with Sōma. However, Kinu was warned by Etsuya about the sporadic market trends and to carefully investigate Sōma as an extra precaution. She then hung up her phone and blatantly disregarded his warning as she was confident that none can hinder her business.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 37, pages 17-18 During the station's rush hour commute, Kinu stood outside of her store to ensure more profits. However, she was taunted when a new brand of Karaage rolls appeared out of nowhere.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 38, pages 1-2 Two days later, Kinu saw the same Karaage rolls bustling through out the entire train station. She then received a sales report from one of her employees, which stated that Mozuya's profit has dropped 20 percent since yesterday. Shortly after, Kinu figured out the location of the newest Karaage sensation, and arrived at Sumiredōri to personally investigate the cause of the sudden sharp drop in sales at Mozuya. However, she was noticed by Sōma, who explained that his Sumire Karaage Roll was just a focal point of the shopping district, but the businesses around built off of the attention of the roll, cooperating and harmonizing off its success. Kinu realized that Sōma almost singlehandedly revived the district's business. Though she refused to believe that his new dish could beat Mozuya's high quality karaage, Sōma handed her a roll and she realized the power of the shopping district's unity and admitted defeat. Shortly after, Kinu received a phone call from Etsuya, who demanded an explanation of her latest sales report.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 38, pages 3-17 & 19 The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Before the announcement for the participants in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, Kinu's Karaage store was mentioned by Etsuya when he confronted Sōma about his involvement in its downfall.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 39, page 15 Trivia *''Nakamozu'' (中百舌鳥) is composed of the kanji for "middle" (中 Naka), and "bull-headed shrike" (百舌鳥 Mozu). Kinu, if written in kanji (絹), can mean "silk". **The name of her shop, Mozuya (もず屋), combines the last half of her family name (もず Mozu) with the kanji (屋 Ya) for "house". References zh:中百舌鳥絹 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chef